Always The Quiet Ones
by Mayuna
Summary: The sponge slid across the floor just as the knife had slid across her throat


_A/N: So I was in the process of managing my IM's when I started showing my precious twin CelestialFire 84 all of my stories where I made EdxAl completely insane. She said it was creepy. Then we got to talking and we agreed that writing a crazy Al story is harder then writing a crazy Ed one, because Edward is half way to the funny farm as is. This is how it went; _

_Celestialfire84 (04:38 pm): true... but then u know what they say about it always being the quiet ones... OO..__  
__Celestialfire84 (04:38 pm): OO;;__  
__KeakaChan (04:38 pm): awesome point!!! LOL__  
__KeakaChan (04:39 pm): thats what i could title the story 'Always The Quiet Ones'__  
__KeakaChan (04:40 pm): gasps as story forms in head_

_So yeah credit of formation for this story goes solely to Celeste. Thank you so much precious I promise you your death will be quick and painless….mwahahahaha_

_(-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)_

Hot soapy water drenched the wooden floor boards making them appear darker than what they really were. The sponge moved quickly over them scrubbing more in some parts than others, the scrubber paying close attention to detail as to not leave any trace's of the crime that had been committed there behind. The mess was still fresh making it easy enough to clean up. It would have been harder if it had been sitting there for a while he had found that out the hard way in the past but tonight he had fortunately come sooner than later. He just regretted that in the grand scheme of things he had been later than sooner. A small part of him had known that day that they saw the girl she'd be the next one but he had pushed it aside to the back of his mind shaking his head slowly telling himself he was being paranoid. Her red hair had blown in their general direction as the breeze picked up as she strolled casually by. For a moment her soft blue eyes had looked in their direction as she offered a courteous smirk across her cherry colored lips the encounter only lasting a moment but he had known deep down that whether he liked it or not she would be next.

He dunked the sponge back in the water sighing as a hand swiped across his sweaty forehead his gaze falling upon the knife that….

_Slid across her throat as she struggled against him…._

Lay carelessly on the other side of the room. He stood walking across the room. Slowly he bent down grasping the hilt only to walk back across the room dipping it in the soapy water that took on the tinge of the mess…..

_Blood sprayed across the walls spilling onto the floor as the girl fell limp to the ground…_

That he was currently cleaning up.

'Why does there always have to be such a damn mess when it's over with.' He wondered slightly to himself.

A few more swipes

_Of the knife across her smooth pale skin as each became deeper oozing blood out quicker than the last one had. _

Of the sponge against the wooden planks on the floor and it was hardly noticeable. By the time it dried he'd be long gone anyways, he thought taking a shaky breath of relief to calm his nerves to no avail. He grabbed the bucket walking into the bathroom the murky water in the toilet. Quickly he washed his hands in the sink staring into the mirror at the hollowed out expression that stared back at him. When did his eyes become so dark around the orbs and so many lines around his mouth. He brought his face down splashing the cool water against it as it to battle the stress that was aging him so rapidly bringing a wash cloth to his face drying it off.

He moved quickly towards the front door opening it smoothly and shutting it behind him silently. He turned to stare down at the barrel of a gun. He sighed as if annoyed placing his hands in the air.

"You were expecting us I see Edward." Roy said as he took out a pair of handcuffs securing the young alchemists hands behind his back.

"Yup, sure was general." He replied his voice monotone. All eyes of Mustangs group watched as Edward was taken away to answer for the murders of the five young women that inexplicably been found buried in his back yard.

Alphonse waited at the bus station the weight of the world now on his shoulders with his brothers arrest looming over his head. He sighed as the clouds gathered over head darkening the sky before they let go of the tremendous weight they carried.

"If only were all were so fortunate." Al mumbled to himself pulling his jacket a little tighter around the collar.

"Umm hey, do you want to share my umbrella?" A soft voice said from beside him. Alphonse looked over to be met with a pair of vibrant blue eyes that sparkled and shone even in the stormy weather.

"Sure thanks I appreciate it. My name's Alphonse by the way." He said taking note of her equally vibrant red hair that cascaded down her back.

"Oh it's not a problem and I'm Celeste. Besides you don't look like a serial killer." She stated as the bus pulled to a stop. Al laughed a bit as she smiled at him and boarded the bus. He reached behind him to check his back pocket….

"Knife secure now all I need is her trust."


End file.
